


Хранитель

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Мир, умирающий после страшного предательства, получает ещё один шанс на жизнь. И Фай должен сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы доказать — люди могут меняться.





	Хранитель

Земля, промёрзшая чуть ли не до самого ядра, содрогается под весом тяжёлых лап. Дракон неторопливо складывает крылья за своей спиной и скалит белоснежные, с руку величиной, клыки. Он огромный, наверное, самый крупный из всех, кого Фай видел за свою жизнь, и по праву может зваться Хранителем.

Не только этой стаи, но и всех драконов.

Фай заворожённо делает шаг вперёд, не в силах оторвать взгляда от тёмно-красных глаз, в которых пляшут непонятные ему искры. Он очарован этой величественной мощью и давящей силой, сравнимой с его собственной. Хочется прикоснуться к чёрной, как смоль, чешуе, провести рукой по иллюзорно-тонким крыльям, ощутить вблизи этот жар, что исходит от дракона даже на расстоянии тридцати локтей.

Уже сейчас под лапами дракона образовывается лужа — настолько силён жар его тела. Наверняка рядом с ним нельзя замёрзнуть даже самой холодной ночью...

Фай обрывает последнюю мысль как крамольную и осторожно кладёт на землю свой посох. Он пришёл с миром, а вернее, с просьбой о помощи, но не знает, как Хранитель отреагирует на него. Маги долгое время конфликтовали с драконами, хотя со времён последней войны и прошло уже несколько веков, это не значит, что всё забылось.

Драконы помнят, как теряли своих сородичей в попытке выжить и не дать возжелавшим власти магам пустить их на ингредиенты. Сейчас всё изменилось, сам мир заледенел с тех пор, как отсюда ушли драконы, а маги практически вымерли один за другим. И шанс на то, что им помогут, что их простят за грехи прошлого, ничтожен, но...

Хранитель всё-таки откликнулся на зов.

Фай подходит так близко, как может. Ещё немного, и он просто свалится от непривычного жара, да и тогда ему придётся слишком сильно запрокидывать голову, чтобы увидеть драконьи глаза. Впрочем, и этого достаточно, чтобы Хранитель пришиб выскочку, возжелай он этого, всего одним махом своего острого даже на вид хвоста. 

Фай открывает рот, чтобы начать говорить, но с ужасом понимает, что совершенно забыл заготовленную речь. Настолько он восхищён этим существом, настолько покорён, что на языке вертятся лишь бессмысленные, практически детские слова восторга. Будь его миссия не так важна, он бы уже позволил им сорваться, и будь что будет, но он должен хотя бы попытаться сделать то, ради чего он здесь. 

Хранитель, всё это время изучавший его с лёгкой насмешкой, вдруг гулко хохочет, и в первую секунду Фаю кажется, что сейчас начнётся обвал. В горах, где каждый вскрик громче шёпота может вызвать лавину, драконий смех кажется и вовсе оглушительным. И только когда раздаётся голос, мужской и низкий, такой же раскатистый, как и смех, Фай понимает: всё это в его голове.

На самом деле Хранитель не издаёт ни звука.

«А ты забавный, маг. Вот уж не думал, что кто-то из вашей братии может оказаться таким».

— Таким — это каким? — не удерживается от любопытства Фай.

«Восторженным, — хохочет дракон и вдруг опускает голову так низко, что их глаза оказываются на одном уровне. — Веди. Так уж и быть, я готов взглянуть на твою „проблему“ лично. Но учти, я всё ещё сильнее тебя, маг».

Фай заворожённо тянется рукой к гладкой чешуе и ойкает, отдёргивая обожжённые пальцы. Жар нестерпим даже на таком расстоянии. Хранитель продолжает веселиться, глядя на него, но это совершенно не обижает. Наоборот, восхищает, и в груди разливается тепло от обещания, которое он даёт самому себе: сделать всё, чтобы завоевать доверие этого могучего существа.

— Поверь, мы тебя не разочаруем, — говорит он и поворачивается в сторону умирающего дома, у которого впервые за последние недели появился шанс выжить.

 

Большой зал пустует, не стоит даже стража, но Фай не может её винить — холод такой, что не спасает даже шуба. Руки, выпростанные из варежек, моментально леденеют, но Фай просто обязан проверить, вдруг само присутствие Хранителя оживит замороженный очаг?

Огонь, некогда танцевавший в ритуальной чаше, сейчас стынет белёсыми лепестками-льдинками. Фай ведёт по холодным граням в тщетных проблесках если не искры, то хоть проблеска желтизны. Но нет, огонь, некогда гревший целый город, сейчас мёртв, а вместе с ним умирают и жители, живущие лишь благодаря волшебству неугасимого пламени.

Хранитель лежит невдалеке и внимательно смотрит за действиями Фая. Он прилетел сюда, ведомый путеводным заклинанием-нитью, и в темноте ночи легко спустился в залы незамеченным. Древнее здание, построенное ещё в те века, когда драконы существовали бок о бок с людьми, легко пропустило огромное существо. 

Фай поворачивается к нему и делает несколько шагов вперёд. Просто не может удержаться, потому что ему слишком холодно, а рядом с Хранителем наступает благословенное тепло. Впрочем, это оказывается опасно, и Фай поскальзывается на подтаявшем льду и смешно машет руками, удерживая равновесие. В голове раздаётся смешливое фырканье, и Фай, насупившись, отворачивается от веселящегося дракона.

— Ты сможешь его оживить? — он смотрит на замороженный очаг с надеждой, какую не испытывал даже тогда, когда перерывал библиотеку в поисках ритуала призыва, о котором ему говорил ещё Ашура-о. 

Хранитель прекращает веселиться и вздыхает, от чего Фай вздрагивает. Ему не хочется верить, что даже такое могущественное существо, каким является Хранитель, окажется бессильно перед неведомой бедой.

«Только если разрушить, — говорит Хранитель. — Лёд слишком хрупок для моего пламени, он не растает, а разобьётся, как от удара».

— Так что же... — горло перехватывает, но Фай упрямо заканчивает фразу, отказываясь сдаваться. — Что, больше ничего нельзя сделать?

«Найти тех, кто это сотворил, и отменить заклинание».

Дракон поворачивает голову и приближает её к Фаю так близко, что тот на мгновение жмурится от опалившего жара. Слова доходят не сразу, но как только Фай понимает, то решимость толкает его вперёд. Он сжимает кулаки и твёрдо смотрит в глаза Хранителю, наблюдающему за ним с искренним интересом.

— Ты знаешь, что здесь произошло?

«Догадываюсь, — Хранитель несколько долгих секунд не разрывает контакт, а после отворачивается, отстраняясь. Фай с удивлением понимает, что воздух слишком холодный и неприятно дерёт обожжённое горло. — Весь этот мир пронизан силовыми линиями, по которым и струится пламя, греющее планету. Раньше эти линии питали драконы, и потому мир цвёл. Но мы ушли, и тех остатков, что вы, люди, сохранили, едва хватает на небольшие участки, вроде этого города. Кто-то сумел найти один из силовых каналов, связанных с этим храмом, и заморозить пламя. Выпить его за раз явно не удалось, но заморозка позволяет это делать постепенно».

— Но кто бы мог на такое решиться… — шепчет Фай, ошеломлённо глядя на Хранителя.

Тот фыркает, и в его тоне слышится злая ирония:

«А как ты думаешь, какой ингредиент был самым желанным для твоих собратьев? Наша магия».

Фай хочет опустить голову, но внутри поднимается волна протеста. Не против слов Хранителя, тот говорит правду, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Но подобное отношение к драконам вызывает гнев. Те, кто сочли их просто едой, из-за своей жадности погубили весь мир, и Фай не испытывает к ним ни капли сочувствия. Так что если ещё остались в живых те, кто виновны в произошедшем, Фай с удовольствием это изменит.

— Мы не такие.

«Ты — может быть. Но хватит пустых разговоров. Найди карту силовых линий, там, где они снова выходят на поверхность, нам и стоит искать твоих злодеев. Я найду тебя после».

Фай кивает и деревянным шагом направляется вон, забывая даже о том, что надо надеть перчатки. И лишь пригоршня снега в лицо, когда он выходит из Храма, приводит в чувство.

Что ж, теперь он хотя бы знает, что делать. И докажет Хранителю, что мир изменился в лучшую сторону.

 

Фай сидит с кружкой глинтвейна в таверне и не может согреться. Он видит, как от напитка идёт пар, слышит потрескивание огня в камине за спиной, но холод, давно поселившийся внутри, не исчезает. Фай изучает силовые каналы планеты и думает, как всё мудро было устроено. Взаимосвязано и неделимо, убери часть, и всё развалится.

Где же пролегает та черта, которую переступили маги прошлого и довели всё до такого?

Чужое присутствие ощущается всем телом, глотком блаженного тепла, и Фай испуганно вскидывается, чтобы посмотреть. В мужчине рядом ничего не выдаёт дракона, лишь внешность, чуждая для этих земель, говорит о том, что это путешественник. Но глядя на этот рост, на мускулы, видные даже под слоем меха, вряд ли найдётся смельчак, что усомнится в силе их обладателя. Уж такому не страшны даже холода, всё преодолеет.

— Вино на травах? — а голос оказывается точно таким, какой звучал в голове. — Даже любопытно, что вам удалось сохранить из старых запасов.

— Это из новых, — тихо говорит Фай и крепче сжимает кружку. — У нас есть оранжереи, где мы выращиваем всё необходимое. Но если огонь не восстановить...

— Сначала вы лишитесь еды, — просто говорит Хранитель и направляется к стойке.

Фай со смешанными чувствами наблюдает за тем, как светлеет лицо хозяйки, как она невольно расправляет спину и начинает смеяться чуть искреннее, чем раньше. С одной стороны он разделяет её чувства, ведь Хранитель даже в человеческом обличии не теряет своего величия, но с другой — понимает, как смешно это смотрится со стороны. То-то Хранитель веселился от его восторгов.

Фай отворачивается и намеренно утыкается в карту, которую уже успел просмотреть не раз и не два. Он снова находит нужные точки, но их столько, что так просто не охватишь. Время играет против них, а тот факт, что кто-то может окончательно убить огонь, не добавляет сил. Значит, надо как-то решить, куда идти в первую очередь.

— Надо же, не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу её снова, — голос Хранителя раздаётся над ухом, и Фай отшатывается от неожиданности. Он так погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, когда тот оказался рядом. Хранитель без труда поддерживает его под локоть, не давая свалиться, но сам смотрит на карту удивительно мягким взглядом.

— Тебе знакома эта вещь?

— Да. Её рисовала моя сестра, тогда ещё совсем ребёнок. Но выполнено удивительно точно, так что погрешности должны быть минимальны. Даже с учётом катаклизмов.

Фай смотрит на округлые красивые буквы карты, на скромную роспись в самом углу листа и бережно касается её пальцами. Эмоции снова переполняют, но он не даёт им вырваться наружу, напоминая, что в первую очередь дело. Потом, если у них всё получится, и Хранитель не уйдёт сразу же в свой мир, он задаст вопросы и, возможно, даже услышит ответы.

Например о том, какая же его сестра, о которой он говорит с завидной нежностью.

— Храни... кхм.

— Зови меня Курогане, — хмыкает тот и садится напротив. 

— Ты знаешь, куда нам идти?

Курогане подтягивает к себе карту и внимательно в неё вглядывается. Затем небрежно очерчивает ногтем одну из точек и уверенно, не сомневаясь, говорит:

— Здесь.

— Почему? — Фай хмурится, вглядываясь.

Он бы сам ни за что не выбрал это место: далеко, два полных перехода ещё по старым меркам, да и канал слишком узок. Но Курогане лишь качает головой:

— Потому. Увидишь и поймёшь. Или не поймёшь, но это, возможно, будет и к лучшему.

— Меньше соблазнов будет повторить? — зло говорит Фай, сам удивляясь силе своих чувств. Курогане в своём праве, и это не повод ощущать себя задетым.

— Ты удивился, увидев меня. Кто тебя учил? Явно из старых, иначе ты бы не справился с моим призывом.

— Его звали Ашура-о.

— Понятно, — кивает Курогане, и уголки губ приподнимаются в лёгкой улыбке. — Не удивлён.

— Почему?

— Потому что если бы тебя учил охотник, то ты бы знал, что драконы могут становиться людьми. Слабыми и уязвимыми, которых так легко пленить. Нет, потом нашлись умельцы и против нашей полной формы, но всё началось с нашей слабости.

— И доверия, — тихо заканчивает Фай.

— И доверия, — соглашается Курогане. — Сможешь раздобыть лошадей и еды? Нам надо поторопиться. 

— Тебе тоже? — слова вылетают быстрее, чем Фай успевает прикусить язык. Они же только что говорили о доверии, так разве ж можно показывать окружающим целого дракона, буквально источник сейчас так необходимой всем энергии. Кто-то ведь может и решить подобным образом спасти город...

— На мне было бы быстрее, но ты ж сомлеешь, тепловой удар получишь. А кто воевать-то будет? — Курогане смешливо щурится, и Фай вспыхивает. 

— Ну уж прости, что мы такие непривычные.

— Прощу. Вино у вас вкусное, хоть и кислит.

Фай берёт свою, уже позабытую, кружку. Глинтвейн удивительно тёплый, даже теплее, чем был в начале, хотя явно успел остыть. Фай неторопливо, в несколько глотков, допивает его, наслаждаясь прокатывающимся по телу теплом. Таким удивительным, почти позабытым. Когда огонь горел, они могли ходить в помещениях без верхней одежды. Сейчас, рядом с Курогане, ему хочется скинуть шубу и почувствовать долгожданную свободу от сковывающих мехов.

— Да, вкусное, — задумчиво повторяет Курогане и кладёт на стол монету, тяжёлую даже на вид. — Идём, времени мало.

Фай послушно сгребает карту и, кивая хозяйке, идёт следом. Он не уверен, но ему кажется, что теперь именно в этой таверне всегда будет чуть теплее, чем в других, словно оставленная частичка дракона станет тем источником, что сможет согреть даже в лютый холод.

 

Фай сидит на коновязи, подперев щёку кулаком, и смотрит на противостояние века. Курогане сверлит коня взглядом и шаг за шагом медленно сокращает расстояние между ними. Конь стоит, как вкопанный, и как подозревает Фай, лишь гордость вожака табуна не позволяет ему позорно сбежать.

Знакомство коня с драконом явно не состоялось. 

Впрочем, упрямства у Курогане, как у коня, а точнее, как у дракона. Фай с неохотой слезает с коновязи, разминая затёкшие конечности. Курогане сидит верхом и с гордым видом обозревает конюшню, не обращая на потешающегося конюха никакого внимания. Фай подозревает, что львиную долю в приручении сыграло то, что от Курогане шёл мощный поток тепла.

Даже конь купился.

— Уверены, господа? — с беспокойством спрашивает конюх, подходя ближе и подавая мешок с кормом для лошадей. — Время к ночи, не поздновато ли для прогулок?

— Дело спешное, — успокаивающе улыбается Фай. — Но не бойтесь, с нами всё будет в порядке.

— Да уж, конечно, будет, раз уж вы лично едете, это никаких сомнений. И всё же поберегите себя, а то мы без вас пропадём.

— Спасибо, — Фай пожимает протянутую руку и первым трогается с места. Ему неловко под пристальным, изучающим взглядом Курогане, и в то же время в груди расцветает благодарность и гордость. Он готов на всё, чтобы спасти жителей этого города, и приятно знать, что те ценят его не меньше.

Сумерки висят над городом, но Фай лишь повыше поднимает воротник шубы и направляет свою лошадь к выезду. Их выпускают без проблем, пожелав удачи, и вскоре стены оказываются позади, постепенно уменьшаясь. Фай не оборачивается, он весь сосредоточен на том, чтобы не гнать слишком сильно: переход долгий, а привычка не выходить в ночи за черту города въелась в кровь с самого детства.

Курогане едет на шаг позади, и за то, как бодро рысят их лошади, можно благодарить именно его. Фай видел, как тот перед выездом за город положил на пару секунд свою ладонь на холку и коню, и кобыле, и испытывает привычную зависть. Сам он абсолютно бесполезен там, где необходимо созидание. 

Фай может лишь разрушать, и видят боги, не было дня, когда он не проклинал свой талант и не просил иного.

Наконец, Курогане надоедает молчание, и он оказывается рядом в один рывок. Фай скашивает на него глаза, но не торопится раскрывать рот, боясь сказать очередную глупость. Хорошо ещё, если восторженную.

— Прекрати так гнать. Раньше срока всё равно не приедем, только лошади устанут сверх меры.

— Я боюсь опоздать.

— А что, если мы всё-таки опоздаем? Если уже опоздали, и то, что мы видели, был последний вздох вашего огня? Что ты будешь делать?

«Что ты будешь делать, маг, — донеслось до Фая неозвученное, — когда за тобой целый город тех, кто не сможет защитить себя перед наступающими льдами остывающей планеты?»

— Соберу то, что можно спасти, и направлюсь в ближайший город, где ещё сохранился огонь. 

— Что мешало тебе это сделать сразу, когда ты обнаружил беду?

— Такие города, как наши, расположены далеко друг от друга. И дойдут... не все. Лишь те, у кого хватит сил. А я даже...

«Не могу им помочь».

— Самое поразительное, что ты даже не врёшь, — в голосе Курогане звучит недоумение и даже неверие, и Фай прикусывает губу. Суть вопроса достигает его с размаху, как обухом по голове, и тем удивительнее, что он не осознал его раньше. Сам же думал о подобном постоянно, а всё же не всегда.

Среди них двоих лишь Курогане тот, кто всегда помнит, где он и с кем имеет дело.

Костёр они замечают издалека, и он явно магический. Курогане не меняется в лице, но Фай всё равно подбирается и выезжает вперёд, чтобы первым столкнуться с незнакомцами. Любой, кого они сейчас могут встретить, потенциальный враг, не стоит про это забывать.

И всё же, при виде сидящих у костра, Фай невольно расслабляется. Их четверо: одна девушка и три юноши, и двоих из них Фай неплохо знает. Вечные путешественники, кочующие от одного города к другому и передающие весточки. Иногда казалось, что они, эти два брата, и сами что-то ищут, но Фай никогда не спрашивает. Это не его дело.

— Кого я вижу, — Фума встаёт первый и приветливо улыбается. — Сам господин главный маг! Пожалуйте к нашему костру? Поздно уже, да и замерзли, наверное.

— Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, — улыбается Фай и останавливает лошадь. — Прости, мы торопимся, так что поедем сразу дальше. Только если вам не нужна срочная помощь.

— Всё нормально, вон, нашли тут парочку, провожаем. Из кочевых, девушка приболела, а парень остался за ней приглядывать. Теперь хотят догнать своих. Верно говорю, Сакура-чан?

— Да, — несмело улыбается девушка. Она и правда выглядит довольно бледной даже для их холодного мира. Парень рядом с ней похож на нахохлившегося воробья и смотрит на них с Курогане настороженным взглядом. Впрочем, от братьев он не шарахается, значит, и правда всё в порядке.

— Вы через наш город? Если что, скажите, что от меня, вам дадут припасов для дальнейшей дороги. Хотя вас и так должны помнить.

— Спасибо, — кивает Сейширо, а Фума перестаёт улыбаться и говорит уже иным, серьёзным тоном:

— Что-то случилось в городе? Ты не стал бы срываться с места и в компании незнакомца ехать куда-то в ночи.

Фай медленно кивает, но не торопится говорить, подбирая слова. Он не знает, о чём можно сообщать, а о чём не стоит, хотя в голове и мелькает мыслишка заручиться помощью братьев. Эти двое легко путешествовали вдвоём, и если всё же они с Курогане не смогут спасти город...

Им точно пригодятся люди, способные к подобным путешествиям.

— Очаг заморожен, — вдруг подаёт голос Курогане. — И если мы не поторопимся, то его не спасти.

Девушка охает и прикрывает рот рукой, парнишка вздрагивает и берёт её ладонь в свои, стараясь ободрить. Фума и Сейширо мрачнеют на глазах. Уж им-то не стоит говорить о всех последствиях, которые могут быть от подобной беды.

— Мы можем вам чем-то помочь?

— Не волнуйся, мы с Куро-самой справимся, — улыбается Фай, мгновенно переключая внимание на себя. — Есть у нас пара мыслей, так что осталось их воплотить. Но я буду благодарен, если вы немного задержитесь в городе. На всякий случай.

— Сколько ждать? — практично спрашивает Сейширо.

— Не больше недели.

— Хорошо, — Фума медленно наклоняет голову и снова возвращает улыбку на лицо. — Мне остаётся пожелать вам лишь удачи.

Они прощаются, и Фай с Курогане заставляют лошадей уйти от костра в темноту. Те артачатся, но всё же идут, послушные твёрдой руке. Лишь отдалившись на расстояние, когда их точно не услышат, Курогане опасно спокойным тоном спрашивает:

— Куро-сама?

— Прости-прости, — нервно смеётся Фай. — Но если бы я при них назвал тебя, кто выглядит, как мой ровесник, полным именем, это вызвало бы вопросы.

— Ну-ну, — мрачно говорит Курогане, и Фай едва удерживается от того, чтобы не расхохотаться в полную силу. До того смешно выглядит насупившийся от непочтения дракон.

 

Им всё же приходится остановиться на ночлег, когда солнце уже почти выкатилось на небо. Курогане, не спрашивая, просто сворачивает в сторону, и вот они уже стоят возле входа в небольшую пещеру. Фай смаргивает сонную хмарь и понимает, что не помнит, как они сюда добрались. Хорошо, что кобыла явно умнее его и сама последовала за конём Курогане.

В пещере холодно, но хотя бы не продувает насквозь. Она небольшая, едва хватает места для всех, но Фаю всё равно, где спать. Он невольно тянет руки к разожжённому костру, прямо на голом льду, отогревает их, приближая так близко к языкам пламени, как может. Курогане сидит напротив, его лицо в тени, и если бы не глаза, внимательно разглядывающие Фая, можно было бы подумать, что он спит.

Фай и сам бы не отказался отрубиться прямо здесь: тело, измождённое несколькими днями без сна, уже на пределе. Сначала долгие поиски в библиотеке, затем, когда в один из дней они увенчались успехом, Фай тут же помчался проводить обряд, затем, встречать, показывать, снова искать...

Как же давно он нормально спал?

Ему не хочется есть, но он всё равно заставляет себя съесть полоску засоленного мяса, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса. Он хочет поговорить с Курогане хоть о чём-нибудь, но тот молчит, распространяет вокруг себя такое блаженное, но всё ещё недоступное для прямого касания тепло, и Фай засыпает.

Просыпается он от того, что ему жарко и хочется пить. Он открывает глаза и сначала не понимает, где находится. Коричневые стены, по которым пляшут тёмные тени, жаркий огонь в центре, практически как неугасимый пламень, что сейчас заморожен... Где же та ледяная пещера, белая, как и всё пространство вокруг?

Лёд растаял, и в углу пещеры, где был сильный перепад, образовалось нечто вроде озерца. И как Фай не услышал этой весенней капели, да не намочил шубу…

— Проснулся, наконец, — ворчливо говорит Курогане. Он сидит там же, где и запомнил Фай, в такой же позе, словно так и не вставал со своего места всё это время. — Ешь и пойдём, нам надо успеть выйти, пока не вышла луна. 

Фай кивает и машинально проводит рукой по лицу. Он не хочет есть, и даже сон, казалось, не желавший выпускать его из своих объятий, уже отступил. Курогане сидит спокойный и внешне расслабленный, но глядя на него, Фай чувствует, как чужая сосредоточенность бьёт по нервам. На самом деле Курогане хуже натянутой стрелы, а это значит, что они близко. Гораздо ближе, чем Фай себе представляет.

— Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы лошади не вышли из пещеры, пока нас нет? — говорит Курогане, и Фай хмурится. Он не уверен в том, что это правильно, с другой стороны, тащить их за собой, как балласт, тоже глупо. Либо они вернутся и заберут лошадей, либо... Какая разница, где им умирать?

Тем более, со смертью мага чары, удерживающие их в пещере, рассеются. 

Фай кивает и зачаровывает вход, устанавливая тонкую, неощутимую для них самих преграду. Лошади провожают их тихим фырканьем, но не выказывают желания последовать за глупыми людьми в холод и тьму.

Курогане идёт первым, целеустремлённо, как собака, взявшая след. Фай едва поспевает за его широким шагом, хотя из них двоих именно Курогане сложнее идти по снегу. Иногда он проваливается в него по пояс, и Фай гадает, не виноват ли в этом истинный вес дракона, и как тогда его ощущают лошади, раз могут везти Курогане на своей спине.

Пейзаж не меняется ни через час, ни через два. Белая пустыня, да по левую руку небольшие холмы, бывшие когда-то давно горами. Всё, что осталось от былого величия, эта пара пещер, да и те того и гляди скоро исчезнут. Фай не понимает, как Курогане ориентируется здесь, видимо, его ведёт драконий нюх или нечто подобное. Сам он ничего не ощущает, и это вызывает досаду.

Курогане останавливается так резко, что Фай врезается ему в спину. Ойкает от жара и торопливо отступает, потирая ушибленное лицо. Курогане будто к чему-то прислушивается, и Фай закрывает глаза, пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть, но ощутить, что же здесь ищет дракон, почему именно это место.

Перед глазами неожиданно чернота, слишком сильная для ясной ночи, наполненной мерцающими звёздами. Снег с радостью отражает их свет, и Фаю даже не надо использовать магию, чтобы освещать им путь. Но сейчас ему словно повязали на глаза тёмную ткань, поглощающую самую мысль о любом свете. Он словно в глубоком колодце, и нет шанса ни за что ухватиться...

— Видишь? — негромкий голос прямо на ухо как якорь, за который Фай цепляется всем своим существом. Он хочет отрицательно покачать головой, но тут словно шоры падают с глаз, и он действительно видит. Тонкие нити, тоньше паутины, они бегут у него под ногами, образуя странную вязь. Это могло бы быть письменностью, если бы не имело никакой логики. Линии сплетаются и расходятся произвольно, то завиваясь в спираль, то вдруг резко вытягиваясь в линию. Они такие слабые, что невольно хочется сделать их ярче, напитать силой, но Фай понимает, что для него это невозможно. 

Некоторые из линий мерцают словно бы в такт дыханию живого существа, и Фай понимает, что искал Курогане. Вот то, что может их вывести в этом кажущемся однообразным пейзаже.

— Вижу, — говорит Фай, вспоминая, что не ответил на вопрос.

— Они расходятся в двух направлениях. Кажется, нам пора разделиться.

Фай морщится, ему иррационально не нравится эта идея, но он понимает, что у него нет права на возражение. Так будет спокойнее для Курогане, так будет правильнее для жителей. Да и потом, что может случиться с могущественным драконом, знающим, что где-то здесь враг?

Потому Фай кивает и делает первый шаг вперёд, ведомый тонкой пульсирующей нитью под своими ногами. 

 

В какой-то момент Фай ощущает, что может открыть глаза и не идти вслепую. Очень вовремя: буквально через тридцать шагов он чуть не проваливается в яму, едва прикрытую тонким льдом. Фай опускается на колени и осторожно сметает снег, чтобы взглянуть, что там под ним. Он ожидает темноту, но вполне отчётливо видит длинный узкий коридор из тёмного камня, освещаемый фиолетовыми лучами. Они ползут по стенам, изредка прерываясь или, наоборот, разветвляясь. Это напоминает ту картину, что Фай видит под своими веками, но здесь явно чувствуется рукотворное вмешательство. Кто-то постарался приблизиться к рисунку капилляров, пронизывающих землю, но сам при этом имел чёткий план. 

Фай осторожно проламывает лёд и соскальзывает вниз. Он не ощущает чужого присутствия, но всё равно насторожен, осматриваясь в коридоре. Потолки высоки настолько, что ему нужно встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до них пальцами, а протяжённость столь велика, что не видно конца. Фай, стараясь шуметь как можно меньше, идёт в ту сторону, куда стремится и сила.

Глаза довольно быстро привыкают к тусклому свету, и Фай без труда различает безжалостные следы времени, разрушившие некогда безупречную кладку. Он осторожно трогает стену рукой и отдёргивает её, обжёгшись холодом даже сквозь варежку. В коридоре мертвенно пусто, настолько, что, кажется, здесь никого не бывало несколько веков. Словно вместе с драконами отсюда ушли и люди.

Фай не чувствует ничего — ни чужой ауры, ни тока магии, ни движения затхлого воздуха. Лишь инстинкты вдруг бьют тревогу, почуяв опасность, и он кубарем уходит в сторону, пропуская над собой нечто, попытавшееся вцепиться ему в шею. 

В руках уже загорается свет магии, готовый поразить любую тварь, что сумела подкрасться к нему абсолютно бесшумно, но то нечто, больше напоминающее груду неряшливо сваленного хвороста, поднимается после неудачного прыжка и поворачивается. Фай видит человеческие глаза, наполненные голодом, лицо, высохшее, как у мумии, и оскаленные зубы. Магия или что-то ещё заострили их на кончиках, и теперь они даже на вид кажутся острее иглы.

Нечто, стоящее сейчас перед ним, когда-то было человеком, и осознание этого обухом бьёт по голове. Фай судорожно вздыхает и, не раздумывая, выпускает свою магию, убийственной волной устремляющейся навстречу бросившемуся существу. Они сталкиваются где-то посередине, и заклинание сминает труп, раздирает его на части, заставляя угаснуть последнее подобие жизни, что ещё держится в высушенном голодом теле. Фай чувствует дурноту, но не отводит взгляда от того, что некогда было магом и поклялось защищать этот мир и его жителей.

Так вот что боялся увидеть в нём Курогане и хотел, чтобы он не понимал...

Фай прижимает руку ко рту и глубоко дышит, пытаясь подавить тошноту. Он осматривается, боясь увидеть ещё одну подкрадывающуюся тварь, но коридор пуст и тих, словно ничего и не было. Ни шелеста, ни звука. 

Убедившись, что поблизости больше никого, Фай почти бежит по коридору, стремясь найти хоть какую-то комнату, в которой могут находиться ответы. Выставленные щиты мягко мерцают, принося успокоение, но не помогают очистить разум. В голове носятся обрывки мыслей, Фай не понимает, где он и куда может вывести его коридор.

Наконец, он добирается до небольшой залы, которая начинает цепь всё увеличивающихся помещений, каскадом уходящих вдаль. Фай хмурится, разглядывая роспись старого культа одного из древних богов, в которых когда-то верила эта планета. Сейчас уже и не найдёшь последователей этой веры, истлела даже часть книг, но вот залы — храм — остался. 

Фай замедляет шаг, вспоминая всё, что когда-либо читал об этом месте. Страницы старых книг словно бы распахиваются перед его памятью, он помнит небрежно вычерченные планы того, во что после превратится в храм, помнит обрывки молитв, сейчас не несущие никакого смысла. Что-то важное царапается на грани сознания, и Фай старается поймать это, вытащить наружу прежде, чем до него доберётся ещё одно существо. В то, что убитое было единственным, Фай не верит.

Шаг за шагом Фай пробирается вглубь, добирается до переплетения лестниц, уводящих на более глубокие уровни храма, и постепенно вспоминает. Шар света, с едва приоткрытыми лепестками, будто нераспустившийся бутон. Проводник, способный менять течение силы в нужную сторону, достаточно лишь задать направление. 

Вот и причина, что высасывает жизнь из негасимого огня.

Память о прочитанном толкает его спуститься вниз, и Фай снова ускоряет шаг, потому что чувствует: что-то происходит. Что-то, что он не может контролировать, но должен вмешаться, совсем рядом, только бы успеть. Ведь если Фай смог найти вход в храм, то наверняка Курогане уже давно здесь, возможно, даже вошёл с парадного входа.

Волна чужой боли настигает его на третьем уровне от того, где Фай бродит. Фай замирает, вслушиваясь, пытаясь поймать направление, а затем бросается туда, перескакивая через несколько ступеней. Необледенелые, они не грозятся коварно уехать из-под ног, и сейчас это подспорье.

Как оказалось, в своём предположении, что существо здесь не одно, Фай был прав. Но он и представить себе не мог, сколько магов на самом деле сумели сохранить своё подобие жизни. 

А некоторые — даже рассудок.

Величественный дракон лежит на плитах храма, спелёнутый стальной сетью. От металла буквально несёт эхом ворожбы, и Фай, не вчитываясь, легко определяет тот сонм заклятий, что некогда были влиты в сеть. Её изготавливали специально на драконов, чтобы пленить не только их, но и их магию, делая совершенно беззащитными. 

Фай не успевает задать себе вопрос, почему же Курогане позволил так себя подловить, как видит небольшой, почти в три раза меньше, очаг. В нём тот же огонь, что горит и в его городе, покрытый тонкой вязью льда. И Фай понимает, что Хранитель просто не смог применить свои силы там, где ещё живёт шанс на спасение людей.

Его замечают, и один из магов, выглядящий как скелет в небрежно натянутой на него коже, поворачивается к Фаю и скалит свои заострённые зубы:

— Ну здравствуй, маг. Долго же ты нас искал.

Фай молчит и старается смотреть только на говорящего. Что-то смутно узнаваемое есть в манере речи, но Фай пытается об этом не думать. Ему не хочется знать, кто из великих и наверняка почитаемых магов превратился в монстра, сейчас главное — вызволить Курогане. 

И спасти город, который замерзает без своего огня.

— Хотя твой подарок просто выше всяких похвал. Целый дракон! И ведь сумел же вызвать, уговорить... Жаль, у тебя не получится повторить, драконы довольно нервно реагируют на смерть своих сородичей... Глупые твари, только и годятся, что на еду.

— Отпусти его.

— Его? — маг изображает раздумье, но его рот всё ещё щерится в улыбке. — Я могу отпустить что-то одно, право слово, мне не улыбается поить всех силой настолько, чтобы они вспомнили себя. Достаточно и того, что исполняют мои приказы. Так что я могу отдать тебе один из источников. Так кого ты выбираешь, мальчишка? Город? Или же доверившегося тебе дракона?

Курогане при этих словах не шевелится, лишь прикрывает глаза. Он явно не сомневается в выборе, и это, на самом деле, правильно и логично. Чего стоит одна жизнь против целого города? Даже если смерть Хранителя навсегда перечеркнёт саму возможность восстановить отношения, Фай понимает, что и пожертвовав городом, не заполучит одобрения.

Маг даёт ему иллюзию выбора, страшную настолько, насколько силён его голод. 

Сила бурлит внутри, её много, даже очень. Фай глубоко вздыхает и отбрасывает все сомнения, он не имеет право на них. Он дал обещание Ашуре-о защищать вверенных ему людей даже ценой своей жизни. Что ж, тогда он сделает всё, что в его силах.

— Думаю, ты и сам понимаешь, что выбора у меня нет, — говорит он магу. Тот смеётся, понимающе и хрипло, как несмазанная телега. Самоуверенный монстр, не считающий его не то что противником, хоть сколько-нибудь сильным магом. 

Фай знает то заклинание, которым сковали огонь. Он знает и его источник, понял, когда увидел расписанные стены храма. Не в его силах отменить заклятие, но это не значит, что он не может повторить. Только бы дотянуться...

Сила течёт с кончиков пальцев, сияющие руны ударяются в пол и поглощаются им. От ног начинает разбегаться лёд, он проникает всё глубже в стены, уверенно покрывает собой всё, стремясь к нераскрывшемуся шару на несколько ярусов ниже. Сейчас Фай его практически видит, настолько обострены его чувства. Это далеко, это безумие, и будь у него выбор, Фай бы ни за что на такое не решился. Но когда его заставляют решать, кому жить, а кому умереть, у него не остаётся других вариантов.

«Я попытаюсь спасти всех».

Последнее, что ещё видит Фай, это как сбегает с лица мага его отвратительная ухмылка. В глазах темнеет от слабости, он падает на колени, но всё равно заставляет себя выкачивать свою силу, не сомневаясь: он должен дотянуться. Он справится.

— Ну и чего ты хочешь этим добиться? Заморозив проводник, ты не спасёшь город.

— Огонь дракона способен разрушить всё, — хрипит Фай и улыбается.

— Твой дракон скован, или ты припас ещё одного?

— Нет, достаточно и Куро-самы.

Лёд достигает шара и обволакивает его хрустальной изморозью. Последнее, что Фай слышит, это хруст заледеневшей сети, разлетающейся от мощного взмаха драконьих крыльев. Наступившая темнота милосердно окутывает сознание. 

 

Фаю тепло и совершенно не хочется просыпаться. Но именно это «тепло» доходит до сознания, заставляя подорваться на месте, скинуть с себя свою же шубу. Он щурится и с удивлением узнаёт ту самую пещеру, в которой они останавливались. Так что, это был всего лишь сон?..

Курогане заходит внутрь, уворачивается от потянувшейся лошадиной морды, внезапно возжелавшей ласки, и идёт прямиком к Фаю. Он выглядит совершенно обыденно, лишь под глазами лежат усталые тени, и Фай прикусывает губу, пытаясь понять свои чувства. Рад ли он, что всё ещё впереди, или же расстроен. И как тогда быть со сном, неужели пророческий, ведь всё было так материально...

На лоб ложится ладонь, горячая, но не обжигающая. Фай вскидывается и смотрит Курогане в лицо, на что тот едва заметно усмехается.

— Жар всё-таки спал. Хорошо. А то я не особо хорош в лечении магов, пытающихся помереть сразу после свершённых подвигов.

— Так всё было не сном... — тихо говорит Фай. Курогане убирает руку и отходит к озеру, набирая оттуда воды в котелок. Фай трёт пальцами место, где его касался Курогане, и пытается понять, что же произошло. Как они здесь оказались, и почему теперь жар дракона больше не причиняет ожоги, а вполне терпим?..

— Что случилось? — всё-таки спрашивает он, наблюдая, как Курогане устанавливает котелок над огнём и начинает крошить туда невесть откуда взятые веточки.

— Нашёл в том храме, — поясняет Курогане в ответ на недоумённый взгляд. — Там вообще неплохие запасы, главное не соваться в те залы, где мы с тобой побушевали. Ещё парочку десятилетий там так и будет это безумие.

— Какое?

— То ли сгоришь, то ли заледенеешь, — буднично говорит Курогане и вытягивается возле огня. Сейчас он сидит значительно ближе, чем раньше, и их не разделяет костёр. Фай зябко кутается в шубу, хотя на самом деле ему не холодно, но непонимание липкой дрожью страха проходит по спине.

— Значит, те маги мертвы.

— Я их не щадил. Ты, впрочем, тоже. Довольно изящное решение, я даже и не думал... — Курогане обрывает себя и пожимает плечами. — Когда ты хлопнулся в обморок, я разорвал сеть и выжег там всё враждебное. Как ты и сам тогда догадался, моё пламя прошлось по льду и уничтожило проводник. Металл такой хрупкий, когда заледенеет.

— А меня не затронуло, — Фай зарывается носом в шубу и сцеживает в мех улыбку, чувствуя ликующий восторг от насмешливо прищуренных глаз Курогане и его лаконичного:

— Ты теперь — свой.

— И потому ты больше меня не обжигаешь? — спрашивает Фай, справившись с собой и со своим голосом. Ему всё ещё не хочется казаться восторженным мальчишкой, каким его наверняка воспринимает Курогане, а для этого надо говорить спокойно и серьёзно.

Курогане отводит взгляд, и Фай с изумлением понимает, что тот... смущён.

— Куро-сама? — вкрадчиво говорит он, подползая ближе и пытаясь поймать ответный взгляд.

— Ну, не только. Я, кажется, перестарался в искоренении ваших магов. Увлёкся.

— То есть?

— Выйди наружу, — бурчит Курогане и складывает руки на груди, нахохливаясь.

Фай выпутывается из шубы и идёт к выходу. Конь снова тянется за лаской и тыкается носом в щёку, но Фай этого не замечает. Он замирает, вглядываясь в мир вокруг, пытаясь осознать невероятную картину того, что он видит.

Перед ним весна. Лёд тает, открывая под собой холмистый рельеф, и кое-где уже бегут ручьи. Местами он видит землю с пробивающимися в ней ростками травы. Ещё маленькими и редкими, но упорно тянущимися к солнцу, чьи лучи вдруг ощущаются как тепло. И каналы силы под ними, уже полноценными артериями разносящие жар огня по планете.

— Это...

— Лишь здесь, возможно, дотянется и до вашего города, я не уверен, — тихо говорит Курогане, становясь за спиной. — Но теперь тут действительно можно жить, так что будьте осторожнее, когда переберётесь сюда. Вам придётся защищаться от всех, кто попытается захватить это место.

— И эту силу, — кивает Фай и, повернувшись, порывисто обнимает Курогане. — Спасибо.

— Считай это благодарностью за спасение моей шкуры, — хмыкает тот, кладя ладонь на макушку. Фай сопит ему в плечо, пытаясь справиться с невесть откуда взявшимися слезами и смехом. Его трясёт, и в тоже время он до одури, до головокружения счастлив.

— И что теперь? — говорит он, наплевав на голос и на то, что разжимать объятия не хочется. Курогане стоит рядом, не отстраняясь, и это... будоражит. Фай и подумать не мог, что однажды сделает нечто фамильярное, а сейчас это кажется совершенно естественным.

— Нам пора в город, объяснять всем, что мы натворили. Думаю, у них накопились вопросы. 

— Нам?

— Мне надо восстановить силы, так что какое-то время поживу у вас, — Курогане всё же отстраняется и выходит из пещеры. Наклоняется и берёт в руки камешек, самый обычный, серый камень, какие Фай в своей жизни видел только на картинках. — А там, глядишь, и найдётся парочка-другая драконов, которые захотят вернуться на родину и посмотреть, что можно сделать с этим миром.

— Обещаю, — говорит Фай, и в его голосе нет и тени сомнения. Лишь дышать сложно от появившегося в горле комка. — Мы не разочаруем.

Курогане смотрит на него серьёзно и кивает, словно подтверждая сказанные слова.

— Твои обещания опасны, маг, они имеют свойство выполняться.

Фай смеётся и отпихивает лошадиную морду, пытающуюся пожевать его волосы. Он решает попридержать на будущее свои слова о том, что если всё сложится, то в другой мир они отправятся вместе. Потому что Фаю очень хочется познакомиться с замечательной сестрёнкой Курогане, увидеть мир, где лето — не чудо, а самое обычное время года, посмотреть на мир, принявший то, что их собственный потерял по глупости жителей.

А ещё ему надо быть уверенным, что Курогане вернётся. Будет рядом так долго, как только сможет, ведь слово «всегда» пока что кажется Фаю слишком самонадеянным. 

Фай даёт себе обещание и верит, что у него всё получится.


End file.
